Alex Quits Again
by StoryMaker1991
Summary: Alex is stunned to find out that she's becoming a Big Sister & she may have to give up her days of being a Spy
1. Chapter 1

What's up, Everybody! Here's the first Chappie of my very first fanfic, _Alex Quits...Again_. I'll be updating it & other chapters that come along with it. First things first: I have to give a _very_ special thanks to **Cresenta's-Lark **for giving me a heads up on uploading my stories on here. I've always wanted to write fan fictions that were based on my favorite shows, _Totally Spies!_™ just happens to be one of them :-)

**Disclaimer**: _Totally Spies!™_ belongs to Marathon, Inc.© Yeah, Whatever "Pouts & angrily stomps away*

**At the spies' villa - 3:30 P.M.**

At the house, Sam, Clover, Alex, & Britney were preparing for their upcoming midterms at Mali-U. Sam crammed for her Geometry final, Britney for Economics, Clover for her Fashion 101 final, & Alex for her Zoology 101 final. Each girl had their own study space. Sam's was usually in her bedroom at her desk. Her room had sound proof walls so it's easy to block out all the noise from downstairs. Alex studied at the Beverly Hills Local Library alongside Britney. As for Clover? Well, she & her fiancée Blaine stay away at his house studying while his parents work the late shift at Yves Mont Blanc Boutique. Yves Mont Blanc was (_and still is_) Clover's favorite shoe designer since the day she was born, _literally_. She's begged her mom, Stella to buy her almost every new pair of his boots for her birthday & Christmas. Since Stella has a well-paying job as a Brain Surgeon, making close to $500,000.00 a year, Clover can get all the newest pair of boots she ever wanted (even the ones that haven't been released yet!).

Sam looked down at her study guide full of Geometry terms. She was sure that she knew most of the definitions, but couldn't quite wrap her head around memorizing them. She looked at the paper again. One by one, she began reciting definition after definition. "_Axis _-_ the line which has the vertex of a conic solid & the center of the base. Bi conditional - a conditional & its converse where the converse is true, while using "if & only if. Graph theory - the mathematics of complicated networks._" Sam then continued on her cram session before throwing in the towel. She then headed downstairs to get herself some brain food. "Maybe some pretzels & OJ will help calm my damn nerves."_  
_

At the library, Alex & Britney were both studying for their midterms. Alex groaned in frustration. "Damn it!" she screamed. " I can't figure out what an After-shaft or Altruism is to save my life!" "I knew I should've taken up a much easier class - Home Ec." Britney then looked over at Alex's paper. "Wow, those do look really hard, Al." Britney replied. "No kidding." I think we should just go home & call it a night". "Besides, knowing Sam she's probably still sitting in her room cramming her ass off. "She's a real brainiac." Alex Joked. Britney laughed nervously at Alex's comment. She didn't respond because she knew her friend was right - Sam is a total brainiac. This was also one of Britney's qualities as well, which sometimes annoyed the hell out of Alex, in & out of school.

Meanwhile, at Blaine's house, Clover was dressed in a black silk see-through dress, obviously trying to distract him. Blaine looked up at his fiancee, with his hormones getting ready to set on fire. "Oh, you look _so_ sexy." Shooting back to reality, while trying to sound serious, he then told her , "Clover, we're supposed to be studying, not playing." Ignoring his comment, Clover slowly walked over to the home stereo system & turned on a steamy love song that she knew would set the mood. "Oh, come on Blaine-y. You can't think about homework _all_ the time." "I can make you forget _all_ about studying." she replied in a seductive tone while giving Blaine a mini preview of a strip-tease she rehearsed with Alex & Sam at the Dance Room earlier this week. "You want me, _don't_ you, baby?" "Because I _want_ you & I _need_ you to give me _all_ you got tonight." That did it. Soon Blaine picked Clover up & ran upstairs to the master bedroom.

On the way back home, Alex & Britney stopped by the nearest McDonald's. Alex ordered the McVegan Salad along with an Iced Tea, while Britney ordered herself a Big Mac meal. They both went inside the restaurant to enjoy their meals when they suddenly felt a strong rush of wind. "Oh God, I wish Jerry wouldn't Woohp us when we're eating!" Alex prayed. "He never forgave me the _last_ time when I threw up all over his suit!" The chairs flipped upside down, pulling both girls down into a long tunnel.

Clover & Blaine laid in bed for about half an hour after their Sexcapade. Out of breath, Clover asked, "Are you satisfied baby?" Blaine looked over at the clock. The time read 6:30. "Uh, honey, weren't you supposed to be back at the house with the girls?" Clover then jumped out of the bed, rushing to get dressed. "Why the hell didn't you remind me?!" she snapped. "Sammy's gonna KILL me!" Clover ran into the bathroom & shut the door behind her. "Aaaaaahhhh!" She screamed as she felt herself being sucked into the sink drain. As she went down, she exclaimed, "Jerry needs to ease up on the strange WOOHPing places!"

After her brain food break, Sam returned back upstairs to her room to study. She sat back at her desk & fixated herself on reviewing the study guide, but somehow she couldn't focus her brain on doing so. "_Come on Sam, focus!_", she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a strong wind shoot up her spine & within a matter of seconds she was thrown against the wall. Trying to regain her strength back, she quickly got up & ran to her closet. The door swung open, pulling Sam inside, causing her to have a nausea-like feeling as she flew down the chute which lead to W.O.O.H.P. Office.

**At W.O.O.H.P - 8-30 P.M.**

Sam, Clover, Alex, & Britney were all seated on the red loveseat after being called unexpectedly during their study sessions. Jerry appeared from his office & greeted them. "Hello, spies. "Nice to see you here." "Jerry, What the hell was _so_ damn important that you had to drag us down here?!" Clover barked. "I was in the middle of a study session with Blaine!" Britney laughed at her comment & replied, "Yeah. Only you _weren't_ studying." Alex then chimed in, "Besides, knowing you, you probably changed into something sexual in order to distract him." "Remember the last time you _studied_, you wore that Victoria's Secret G-String dress with the slit that reached up to your thigh?" "What did you wear _this_ time? A thong?" she joked.

Clover, who's face was now flushed with embarrassment, replied, "No, I wore the Victoria's Secret Black Silk See-through dress." "And hello, we _were_ studying...each other." she stated, while visualizing Blaine shirtless, of course. "Clover, this isn't the time for you to visualize your fiancee naked." Sam reminded her. "We're obviously here for an important reason." "Jerry, is there any reason why you called us down here?" she asked. "Why, as a matter of fact there is." he replied. "Well, make it quick." "I gotta head back to the Mali-U Gift Shop & buy an anniversary gift for my Dean-y Baby." Sam swooned, while looking dreamy-eyed in the face. Sam & Dean had been married for 3 years. They got married in Hawaii during her Sophomore year at Mali-U. Gabby, her mother helped Alex & Clover with the bridesmaids dresses as well as all of the other essentials needed to plan a wedding. Jerry had the honor as the minister. The honeymoon was set in the most beautiful place - London. Annoyed, Clover suggested that Jerry would speed things up before she surprised Sam with a smack-attack.

Jerry then proceeded onto explaining the mission. On a large screen showed a tanned male wearing a blue-jean prison bodysuit. The numbers on the left pocket displayed "**0000000111225**." "Now, I know this man looks familiar to _one_ of you." Jerry said, while winking at Sam. Alex immediately knew the man's face after taking one look at the screen. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "That's James, Sammy's ex-boyfriend. "I _still_ wanna kick his ass after what he did to her." After spending 9 years in W.O.O.H.P.'s Prison Facility, James somehow managed to escape." Jerry explained. "Of course, he didn't do it alone." "Three other suspects were indeed involved in his escapade to freedom." They are Bad Brutha from Anutha Mutha, otherwise known as Boogie Gus's cousin..." Clover looked at the photo of the man dressed in 70's attire & teasingly replied, "My God, has this guy _ever_ heard of a wardrobe change?" "I mean, helloooo, stuck in the past, much?" Next, a Blonde haired woman wearing a skin-tight red leather catsuit appeared on the screen. "We have Sultry Sandra, the biggest porn star in Hollywood." Looking disgusted, Britney replied, "This girl has zero respect for herself." Jerry then continued, "Next, we have Pamela Radson, best known for her roles in the hit 90's show,_ Paris Heights, 65014_ & _The Girl With A Solution_, where she played a psychologist."

"So we have a man who refuses to dress in relevant clothing, a woman who sleeps with men as a career, & an overrated actress on our hands." And on top of that, we have my ex-boyfriend out on the town committing crimes like there's no tomorrow?" Sam stated, her mood quickly switched from happy to annoyed. Jerry then walked over to his desk & grabbed the gadgets. "For this mission, you'll have the Bruit Suit, the Bracelet Handcuffs, Earring Communicator, Expandable Cable Bungee Belt, Ice-Queen Perfume & last, but not least, the Holocamera." Jerry explained, while handing each of the spies a duffel bag with the provided gadgets in them. "Thanks, Jerry." "We'll be on our way." Britney said. "Alright then, Good Luck!" Jerry told them.

The girls arrived arrived at the site where the criminals were located. "There! Sultry Sandra!" Alex shouted. "I'll get her!" "Quick! Hand me the Ice Queen Perfume!" Clover said. She then took the can & headed to the building where the woman stood. Alex ejected her Expandable Cable Bungee Belt from her spysuit & shot it up to where Clover was. Sam & Britney followed her. "Oh, look! They sent 4 little girls up to try & stop us from doing bad things." Sandy said in a snobby tone. "Don't you have a curfew to obey or something?" she asked. "Don't you have some men to slip in bed with?" Britney asked. "Who sent you, your mommies?" "Oh, let me guess. That bastard boss of yours told you all about me & told you to come fight me & lock me in Prison, right?" Sandra asked. "Yeah. And trust me, you'll have lots of inmates to screw with where you're going, you _slut_." Clover stated. The same pattern followed with capturing Bad Brutha From Anutha Mutha & Pamela Rodson. James didn't seem to resist, since his mind was set on having a Jam (James & Sam) reunion. Sam walked up to him & asked, "Did you miss me, baby?" "Hell yeah, I missed you." Are you still single?" he asked, hoping for the right answer. "I'll let you know tonight." Sam assured him. Dean was going out to the movies with Blaine & Jessey, so she had the perfect plan to try & convince him that she was available. After all of the criminals were arrested, Jerry called the spies to congratulate them on a job well done. The girls then returned home to relax & prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 A Love For Affection

**At Mali-U - 2:30 P.M.**

The women each received their overall grades from their midterms in the mail. Sam suggested that they bring their envelopes with them so they could each view them together during their lunch break. "I hope I got a good grade on my Zoology Final." Alex said. "If I get another F, my mom is gonna flip!" "Tell me about it." Clover said. "I can't afford to get a bad grade." "My mom's gonna keep me from seeing Blaine!" Annoyed, Sam replied, " But you can afford to have sex though, right?" "What the hell is your problem, Sam?!" Alex snapped. "Oh..._nothing_." she said, shocked by her sudden mood-swing. They all opened their envelopes in unison. "Yay!"

Alex cheered. "I got a B+!" Britney appeared not to be thrilled with her grade & her fake facial expression showed it. "Damn, I knew this would happen." "What is it, Brit?" Clover asked. "I...I...I got an A!" "Ugh, I _hate_ it when you do that!" Clover shouted. Clover then went on to view her grade. After a long period of hesitating, she finally looked at the paper & screamed, while tears fell down her face. Sam, now sounding convinced asked, "No wedding, huh?" "Come on, Clover, Tell us your grade already!" Alex eagerly demanded. "I got...an A!" "I get to marry my Blaine-y!" Clover then grabbed her cell phone to call her mom, but just as she suspected, the call quickly went to voice-mail.

Trying not to sound disappointed, she said, "She's probably busy with another patient. I'll try to call back later." Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Aww, Clover, Don't worry too much about your mom. I'm sure she's very proud of you, honey." she assured her. Just then the Dean walked up to the table where the women were sitting. "Samantha, I must say you've done an extremely _remarkable_ job this semester! The same goes for you as well Britney." He then looked at Alex with a sincere look on his face.

"What is it, Dean Sanchez? Did I do good on my Zoology 101 final?" she asked, also hoping for some good news. "Alex, sweetie. You did amazing, but that's not what I came here to talk about. Jessey's been transferred to Pakistan for a Military assignment. He'll be away for about 6 months. Shocked, she looked him in the eyes & said, "6 months? That doesn't give us much time to plan for the wedding & Mrs. Gabby & Auntie Stella were helping Sammy & Clover plan everything." She then started to cry. "Mr. Sanchez, In case you didn't know, I love your son so much & we _never_ let our relationship interfere with our academic performance just as I promised you, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost him-if _you_ lost him." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, I know how hard this is for you. Believe me, I want Jess to stay here as much as you do, but he's an independent young man who's capable of making his own decisions.

**At the villa - 5:30 P.M.**

A woman stood in the kitchen holding a bag of what looked like baby accessories such as diapers, bottles, baby food, clothes, ect. "Hi, sweetie!" she replied. "Mom, what are you doing here?!" Alex asked. "Yeah, Is there anything you want to tell us, Mrs. Vasquez?" Britney asked. "Well, since you obviously didn't come alone, I guess I'll have to tell you." Carmen then took a deep breath & responded, "I'm...pregnant!" Alex ran over to give her mother a hug to congratulate her, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wait, you mean I'm gonna be a big sister?" she asked, while trying to hide her true emotions. "Yes, and hopefully I'll get my wish as well when you finally snag yourself a boyfriend." Oh, God. Not the boyfriend thing again!", Sam annoyingly stated. "Well, mom, I haven't had the time to actually find a boyfriend yet." Alex replied, hoping her mother would change the subject fast. Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" "Well, Clover's been playing Matchmaker for you, hasn't she?" she asked. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this." Alex said, while taking a deep breath. "It's true." "I-..." Just then Carmen made a loud shriek as if she'd just won the Grand-Prize on a game show. "Oh, honey! I can't wait to meet him! Where is he?" she asked, overly excited at the thought of her daughter finally finding herself a man.

Now realizing she's made the biggest mistake, Alex quickly changed the subject & asked, "How far along are you?" "6 Months." Carmen replied. "They'll be here soon & we can move back home to England, you can find yourself a more decent job & give up this spying business." Now catching onto why her mother decided to drop a bombshell, Alex shouted, "Wait, 'They'll'?!" "You're having twins?!" Clover rushed over to try calming her friend down. "Alex, now may not be a good idea to argue with your mother." she said. "No, this is the PERFECT time for me to argue with my mom, Clover." she furiously replied, with tears falling down her face. Carmen tried to talk to her daughter in a calm tone, as she could see she was shocked by her surprise. "Honey, I'm sorry, but you do remember when your father & I were talking about getting you to move back home with us, don't you?" she asked. Pissed & even more infuriated, Alex snapped, "Oh, no! You come in here with your big news & then you-..." Sam then interrupted her. "No offense, Mrs. V, but Alex loves being here with us & it just doesn't seem fair of you to come rip her out of our lives." Clover added, "Yeah, & missions won't be the same without her either, not to mention our boss Jerry has a close boss-to-employee type relationship with her." "Please reconsider letting her stay." Britney pleaded.

"I'm not finished!" Alex shouted. "How the hell do you expect me to be okay with this, huh?!" "I'm not going to England with you!" Carmen put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm only doing what's best for you." "Trust me, You'll thank me in the long run." Alex screamed, "You're doing what's best for me?!" "Oh & what's that? Keeping me away from my friends, job & relationship?" "With all due respect, mom, I'd love to move back home with you when the twins arrive, but please don't take this away from me." she pleaded. Carmen made a quick decision. "Okay, you can stay with your friends, work for W.O.O.H.P., & keep your boyfriend." "I'd love to have you all in the delivery room with me, that includes Gabby & Stella, too!" she excitedly replied.

Just then, Jessey came through the door. "Hey, baby!" Alex shrieked as she ran over to give him a kiss. "I'm glad you're here, there's someone I want you to meet." she said as she & Jessey walked into the kitchen. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jessey Sanchez." "Jessey, this is my mother, Carmen Vasquez." "Why, it's finally happened!" Carmen said, while tears fell down her face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jessey." My baby's told me so much about you." I've heard you're a big fan of Soccer." "Who's your favorite player?" "David Beckham." he replied. "I'm sorry, I don't find his work familiar." Carmen said, along with a confused expression on her face. Clover then responded, "Helloooo, he's like the biggest soccer player in the world, you know." "He's married to Victoria Beckham, 'Posh Spice'?"

Sam joined in. "Oh, yeah!" "I was a huge Spice Girls fan when I was little!" Ginger was my fave!" Just then she, Clover, & Britney began to sing a short verse of "Bumper To Bumper."

Carmen & Jessey kindly exchanged words as they conversated with one another. "Alex


	3. Chapter 3 What Now?

At W.O.O.H.P. - 5:00 A.M Jerry was in his office trying to come up with newer alternatives to the gadgets he's created in the past. He'd created many blueprints of these gadgets, but was afraid of the outcomes. His wallet soon rang & he immediately stopped what he was doing to answer it. "W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, how may I help you?" he asked. "Hey, Jerr, it's Alex." Surprised by the call, Jerry asked, "What can I help you with, Alex?" "We need to talk. It's urgent." she said, with sadness in her voice. "You got a minute?" she asked. "Of course, I do. You know I always have time for my employees when they're in need." Alex then proceeded on telling her boss the happy, but sad news. "My mother flew in from England with some great news. I'm gonna be a big sister soon!" she happily announced. Becoming overwhelmed by the news, Jerry screamed, "Why, that's wonderful news, Alex!" "Yeah, it's really cool, since I'm good with kids & all." she said. "How far along is she?" Jerry asked curiously. Alex replied, "6 months. She's having twins." "I probably won't be around to go on missions with the girls anymore, let alone go to Mali-U & I'll have to give up my part-time job at the Mali-U Café." "God knows I've been saving up a lot of money for a new car & buying everyone Birthday/Christmas presents." she stated. Jerry then asked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Britney again, would it?" "No way! She & I've been getting along great, Jerr." "I gotta admit though I was jealous of her in the beginning, I've learned to appreciate her more. Plus, she's not a crammoholic like Sam." she laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Al." Jerry said. "Listen, the W.O.O.H.P. staff & I have a wonderful surprise planned for you before you take off for England." Alex then started to cry. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Jerry." she responded, this time her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry, honey." Jerry said. "Make sure you send me some pictures from your trip, okay?" "Sure thing, Jerr." she said as she ended the call. At the Villa - 10:00 A.M. Sam, Clover & Britney were all seated in the living room watching their favorite show, So You Think You Can Strut? As the show went to a commercial-break, Alex walked through the door with a sad expression on her face. Jessey followed behind her, worried. "Honey, are you alright? You look kinda tense." he said. Alex didn't respond. All she did was walk into the kitchen, opening the fridge & got a can of V-8 juice. Clover got up from the couch & walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Jess. What's up with Alex?" she asked. "I don't know. I've been trying to find out what the hell's up with her lately, but all she does is shut me out." he replied. "Can you & Sam try talking to her for me?" he asked eagerly. "Sure, we don't mind." Clover replied. Later that day, Sam & Clover walked upstairs to Alex's room to see if she was alright. Sam walked up to the bedroom door, holding a big tray full of Alex's favorite snacks - Snickerdoodles & Soy Milk. Clover was carrying a big stuffed Panda bear that she won for Alex at the State Fair from their trip to Washington D.C. last year. Sam softly knocked on the door. "Alex, are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, you haven't been yourself since your mom visited last week." Clover stated, while looking worried in the face. Alex didn't respond. Sam & Clover then walked over to each side of their friend's bed. Clover put an arm around Alex's shoulder & brought her head towards her shoulder. Alex then burst into tears uncontrollably. "I talked to Jerry while I was at the Library this morning." she said in-between sobs. "What'd he say?" Sam asked. "He & the staff at W.O.O.H.P. are getting together to throw me a going away party." she replied. "A going away party?!" clover screamed. "I thought your mom said you could stay here with us?" "That's until the twins arrive, & I already pitched in by helping her buy up a lot of baby stuff." she said. Sam then started crying. "We're gonna miss you soooo much, Alex!" "Sammy, you can always Skype me. You know that, don't you?" Alex asked. "Well, of course I do honey, but the last time you flew back home with your mom, Jerry attempted to replace you with Mandy because Brit had flown back to Hong Kong to help cater for her Great-Grandmother's wedding." feeling nauseated Clover replied, "And there was no way in hell I was working with that slut again." Alex looked confused. "Wait a minute. Jerry was gonna replace me with M-M-...Mandy?!" "Clover, why did you call Mandy a slut? She didn't sleep with Blaine again, did she?" Sam asked. Now infuriated, Clover stared at Sam as if she was now her worst enemy. "What the hell do you mean again?!" she screamed. Sam lowered her head down in shame. "Sam, did Mandy really sleep with Blaine, or are you trying to play with Clover's emotions again?" Alex asked. Sam now tried to figure out a way to change the subject, fast. Embarrassed, she replied, "Oh, you know I'm just playing with you, Clover." "That's it!" "I'm going over to confront that bitch!" Clover protested. Alex then jumped up & made an attempt to stop her. "Clover, don't do anything that you'll regret later." she pleaded. "Oh, trust me Al, I won't regret this one bit!" "By the time I'm trough with that man-stealing tramp, she's gonna wish she's never crossed paths with me." Clover then attempted to get her purse & made her way out the door to Mandy's house. She was gonna give her long-time rival a peace of her mind & boy, was she ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

At Mandy's House - 1:00 P.M. Mandy was sitting in her living room, studying for her Drama Fundamentals midterm. This was something that many of her friends misunderstood her for, especially since she kept her academic life a secret. She couldn't bear the thought of people thinking that Amanda Johnson, the most popular girl at Mali-U, was a brainiac. Mandy was the most hard-working student at Mali-U, behind Sam, of course. At home, she'd always put her studying first. Whereas at school, she'd always put on a snobby "I'm better than you" attitude, to hide her geekiness. Before she continued her study session, she suddenly became startled by 3 loud bangs on her front door. "Mandy, open up this damn door! I know you're in there!" the voice shouted. Mandy quickly ran upstairs to change into her Yves Mont Blanc Blue Jean jumpsuit, along with her Victoria's Secret stilettos. She grabbed a purple scrunchie off her desk & pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail. she heard the loud knocks again. "Mandy! Open up, NOW!" Annoyed, Mandy screeched, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Mandy did a quick-look into the mirror & then headed downstairs to answer the door. "Clover, what a surprise to see you!" Mandy said, pretending to sound innocent. Clover then charged into the house, nearly knocking the girl over. "Where is he?!" she demanded, assuming Blaine was hidden in her bedroom. "Where's who?" she asked, with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Don't sit here & act like you don't what the hell I'm talking about, Mandy." "Where's Blaine?" "Clover, if you came here to play the Blame Game, I'll tell you right now I'm not in the mood." Before she knew it, Clover snapped, "I don't give a damn if you're not in the mood to play games with me!" "You've got 20 seconds to tell me where my fiancée is or the next time you see me, it's not gonna be a nice ride!" she demanded. "Blaine, you can come out, she's onto us." Blaine came out of the bedroom, shirtless & shocked to see his fiancée at his lover's house. Blaine was trying to explain himself, when Clover interrupted him. "So this is where you were, huh? When were you gonna tell me that you were screwing this slut, Blaine?" Clover asked, pointing at Mandy. Blaine looked speechless. He didn't know what to do, so he just came right out & told the truth, no matter how unprepared he was. "Baby, I was hoping you wouldn't find out." Clover walked up to him, pretending to kiss him when he suddenly let out a loud shriek as she smacked him across the face. Mandy then went onto explain herself, when Clover interrupted her."Don't you dare say a word!" she demanded. "Clover, if you'd just let me explain!" Mandy pleaded. Clover held back the punches she was planning to throw at the girl & patiently waited for her rival's explanation. Mandy then started to explain. "Blaine dropped by here because he wasn't sure about what he wanted to get you for the celebration of your 2 year anniversary of your engagement. I know you love Yves Mont Blanc, so I gave him a few tips to make sure he leaves a good impression on you." Unconvinced, Clover asked, "And by tips, you mean sex?!" Mandy then replied, "No, advice. And for your information he came onto me. Not the other way around!" Clover then forgot all about supplying Mandy with one of her special Smack-Attacks & started to cry. "After all these years, you actually thought about my happiness?" she asked, while wiping the tears from her face. Mandy walked over to Clover, giving her a box of tissues. "Yeah. I mean it's the least I could do to make up for all the crap I put you through over the years." Mandy said. Clover then leaned in to give Mandy a hug. Just then, Alex knocked on the door. "Clover, Sammy's gettin' worried. You two aren't at each other's throats again, are you?" she asked. Mandy ran to answer the door. "Alex, OMFG! How's my BFFL (Best Friend For Life) doing?!" she asked with forced excitement in her voice. With a dumbfounded expression on her face, Alex replied, "Uh...I'm sorry, but did you just call me your 'BFFL'?" Alex couldn't believe what she just heard. The girl who once mixed Hair-Be-Gone with Clover's Full of Shine Shampoo back in Junior High, switched her Salt Water Taffy with Peanut Brittle (Knowing a lot about her Peanut allergy), & tricking Sam into thinking Arnold knew about her spy career/W.O.O.H.P. just called her a BFFL. Ironic, much? She wasn't gonna keep quiet about this situation. Alex went outside to answer her cell. "Sam, you'll never believe what I just witnessed at Mandy's." she replied. "I'll call an ambulance." Sam replied, already knowing what went down. Alex stopped her from hanging up. "No, there's no time for a 911, Sammy." she replied. "Where's Britney? We need to talk." Now worried, Sam rushed over to Mandy's house, looking for Clover. She used all her strength & kicked the door down. "Clover, where are you?" Just then, Sam's compowder rang, as did Alex's. Soon both girls were shot through the floor, once again headed to W.O.O.H.P. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**At W.O.O.H.P. - 3:30 P.M.** _

Jerry walked out of his office & greeted the spies. Everyone was present except Clover. "I'm glad you all came down here. Clover has been kidnapped...again." Britney replied, "That's the 3rd time this month. She's been acting rather suspicious lately." Alex looked confused. "How's that possible, Jerr? She was just at Mandy's house 2 hours ago." "I walked over to her house, looking for her." Sam stated. Jerry walked over to his desk & grabbed the remote, which activated the screen. On the screen showed 3 very familiar faces: Tim Scam, Muffy Pepridge, & Willard. That only meant one thing: Muffy brainwashed Clover & forced her to join another sorority, Willard slowed her down (Her molecules), or Tim Scam used her as a distraction in an effort to win Sam's heart. Sam looked over to Alex. "Did you see Clover doing anything out of the ordinary when you went to Mandy's house earlier?" she asked, hoping for a breakthrough. "Well, before I knocked on the door, I looked in the window & saw them hugging each other. I ducked before anyone could see me, though." she replied. Blaine then shot through the doors, along with Clover's cousin Norman. Jerry turned around in shock. "Blaine, What brings you here?" he asked. "I can't find Clover anywhere, Jerry. The last time I spoke to her was when she showed up at Mandy's unannounced & both she & Mandy were about to get into a huge fight." he explained. Norman walked over to the couch & managed to squeeze himself in-between Britney & Sam. Alex didn't recognize him with the mustache & beard. He was wearing a pear of Sean John jeans, with an Air Jordan T-shirt, while sporting a fresh new pair of Yves Mont Blanc sneakers. Yep, you can definitely tell he & Clover are related. "Wow, do you look _fiiine_ as hell!" he said, while looking at Alex, who was wearing one of Clover's lingerie dresses. She blushed, while laughing nervously, trying to keep herself from ripping off her clothes & getting down & dirty with Norman on the floor. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she's come close to sex with a friend's close relative. A year ago, Sam's cousin, Brett had flown in from New York for their family reunion. Sam introduced them to one another, & immediately they hit it off. However, after finding out he was married, she agreed they'd remain friends & nothing more.

Alex looked at Norman & responded, without thinking, "Damn, I want you!" Jerry turned around. "I beg your pardon?" he asked her. "Alex's got a _thang_ for Norman!" Britney teased. Sam looked at Alex & spelled 'Jessey' with her finger, to remind her that she wasn't single. Jerry then proceeded to give the spies their gadgets. For this mission, you'll be hopping aboard the W.O.O.H.P. Private Jet to Hong Kong, that's after you rescue Clover, of course. For this mission, you'll have the All-In-One Lipstick and Titanium Extendo Rod, the Catfight Gloves, & the electro-Shock Powderpuff."

"Good luck, spies...where's Alex?" Jerry asked. Blaine looked around for Norman. "I guess we'll have to go on the mission without her." Sam said, knowing where Alex was. Before Jerry could turn around & call for her, she & Norman had already been out the door. "As I was saying, since it's you & Britney will be going on this mission alone, I'll send Blaine along with you for assistance." Jerry replied. Thanks, Jerr. We'll try & find Clover the best we can. In the meantime, you try & contact Alex for us." Sam stated. "Sure thing, Sam." Jerry said. Soon he sent all of the spies out of the office with the push of a button.

**_Somewhere in New York - 7:00 P.M._ **

The agents arrived at Wonderful World of villains Laboratory where Clover was hidden away. Blaine walked over to the door, grabbed the Laser Lipstick & aimed it at the lock, causing it to fall off the handle. "Eewwwww! Get your damn hands off of me! Gross much?!" Clover screeched. "I think she's in here. Follow me!" Britney said, walking toward the door. Sam took the honor of kicking the door down, using much force in her foot. "Clover, are you okay..._Tim_?!" she stated in shock. Smirking, Tim looked over at Sam & said, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day my fiancée-oh, I mean _ex_ fiancée would actually find the courage to come back to me. Five years of my _life_ I gave to you & you stepped on my heart like a slice of rotten cheese & instead, married that _loser_ you've known since High School! Typical." Scam ranted. Sam couldn't believe what she heard. In an instant, she had forgotten about saving Clover & fixed her eyes on Tim. "Baby, I'm sorry. I _wanted_ to marry you, but all you were focused on was bringing your plan for revenge against W.O.O.H.P. in effect. And you were just a little _too_ predictable." she said, her face in rage. "Uh, I was _willing_ to let that go, but that's what you've expected of me, right? I mean with Clover & Alex in the way, I could've _owned_ W.O.O.H.P. for God's sake! Jerry's like 100 years old & his time...? Well let's just say it's time for him to hang up his britches." Scam said in a comical tone.

"Uh, _helloooooooo_?! Anybody here to have a reunion or save me? God, if this bitch asks me to join _another_ sorority-..." "Shut up! I'd rather hear my 5 year-old nephew ramble on about Teen Titans than listen to you talk about how much you & your fiancée _love_ each other!" Muffy shouted in an annoyed tone. She then walked over to Clover with a roll of Duct-tape in an attempt to shut the chattering blonde up. "Oh, and what do you expect to do with that, huh?" Clover asked. Reaching into her pocket, Clover pulled out her Laser Nail File & cut through the rope, managing to break herself free. "Nuh-uh-uh!" a man with a nasally voice said. "You know how much I _hate_ to rush through things." The man grabbed a hold of his Slow 'Em Down Gun (He couldn't think of another name for his latest contraption, despite his best efforts, lol!) & attempted to shoot it at Clover & Sam. Britney then ran over to block the beam with her Cashmere deflector Shield, causing the beam to miss the other spies & hit Wilard, making him run in slower motion. "Sorry Will, but your plan is gonna have to come to a _slow_ halt, no pun intended." Britney replied, laughing. Muffy looked over at Sam & Britney almost instantly with an extremely eager expression on her face. "So, since Ms. Perky over there doesn't want to join another one of my sororities, how would you three like to-..." Tim Scam interrupted her.

"By three, I hope you mean Sam, Britney, & Clover cause you wouldn't dare ask a man to join one of your feminism-like cults, would you?" Muffy raised an eyebrow. "Feminism-like cult is what we're not, Mr. Scam, but if you're interested, you can call me & we can maybe discuss it over dinner-that is if your _ex-fiancée_ doesn't mind." she said, almost seductively. Sam looked at Muffy with rage & jealousy beaming from her face. Tim looked at her, realizing he couldn't take the Sorority Queen's offer. Sam immediately rushed past Britney & Clover & kicked Muffy in the face, causing her to fall down on the floor. "He's **mine**, alright? Don't even think for a second you are gonna slip inside of him when I'm not around, so you can wipe that Horny-Girl smirk off of your face right now, dammit!" she snapped. Before she could punch the woman again, Clover & Britney ran over to pull her away. Clover shot a surprised look at her friend & quipped, "Wow, Sammy! And I thought _I_ was the jealous type. Overprotective, much?" Blaine was outside in the trunk of Sam's car & pulled out a large bouquet of pink roses, & a box of chocolates. He ran back inside to give them to Clover when a big card fell out of his jacket. "Baby, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." he replied in a sincere-like tone. Clover ran over to kiss him when she noticed the card. "So, Blaine...who's the card for, _her_?"

Blaine was shocked. He'd just apologized to his fiancée for sleeping with the girl she's despised her entire life, & she was accusing him of cheating..._again_. "It's for Jessey, Clover. Alex wanted to give him a gift for their 3 year anniversary." "It might be their _last_ anniversary, if you ask me." Sam stated under her breath. "Sammy, do you know something that I don't?" Sam looked at Clover, knowing she had to come out with the truth. Uh...Clover, the only thing that matters is that you & Blaine are together." Now she knew something was wrong. "You always say that when you don't want me to know whatever secret you're hiding. The tickets to the Triple Threat concert, Alex accidentally burned. Britney borrowed my cashmere sweaters for Winter break 3 years ago. That time you caught Jerry & our nanny in my bedroom, having sex?" she explained, shuddering. Sam knew she was right. She always thrown out the "It only matters that you & Blaine are together." card, & it was only a matter of time before that failed. Taking a deep breath, Sam blurted out, "Alex & Norman are sleeping together!" Clover wasn't surprised. "Sam, that's what you were worried about telling me? Oh my god. That's why she was wearing one of my lingerie dresses under her clothes when she walked over to Mandy's." The W.O.O.H.P. helicopters arrived to take Willard, Tim Scam, & Muffy off to W.O.O.H.P. Prison Facility. Jerry called to congratulate the spies once more.


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After

**At the spies' villa - 7:30 A.M.**

Alex & Norman lay in bed after they'd spent the entire night making love. Alex turned over to face him. "Good morning, honey." she said in a seductive tone, while kissing him on his chest. "Hey, baby. You enjoyed yourself last night?" he asked, knowing very well she did. Sam quietly knocked on the door & walked in, laughing with a shade of blush forming on her face. "I see you two had a long night. Did you forget about our 'Meeting' yesterday?" she asked, winking at Alex. Norman then realized he had to leave the two women alone, so he decided it was best to head outside. Alex, still rejuvenated from last night looked at her friend, shocked & unaware of what she meant. "Al, you weren't around to help me & the others out on the mission. Usually you'd be alert whenever we had a mission, & you'd stay long enough to hear about it & all of our gadgets Jerr had for us to use. What happened?" she asked, surprised & concerned. "Sam, _he _happened." Alex replied, wearing a lovesick expression on her face. Sam couldn't help but remember all of the times Alex had spent throwing flirtatious hints at Norman just months before. Even with Jessey around, she couldn't manage to keep herself from throwing herself at him.

"Alex, honey what do you mean 'he'?" she asked. "Norman. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around him. Last night, he made me feel..." Alex stopped herself before continuing any further. Sam volunteered to finish her sentence. "...Loved. appreciated, wanted?" "Exactly! I can't explain it, Sammy. It's totally different. With Norman, I can share my love in a whole other perspective, You Know?" "Sweetie, I know how hard it's been since Jess left for the Military, but don't you think you're rushing things a bit too far with Norman? I mean, think about it. You've only known him for 3 months. That's the exact amount of time Mandy spends just by maxing out _all _of her credit cards." Sam said. Alex thought about what her friend said. "You're right, Sammy. Maybe I _am _rushing too fast, & I have to break things off with him."

Meanwhile, Clover & Norman sat outside talking. "So, How'd it go, lil' cuz? Did you & my BFF have a _good_ time last night?" she asked, giving him the 'I just got lucky' look. Pretending as if he didn't know where his meddling cousin was getting at, Norman replied, "I didn't know Alex was checkin' me out. I mean, she's a sweet girl, but I thought she was very...shy when we met the first time at Bev Hill-U when Jerry assigned you all to visit college campuses during your Senior year." Clover looked her cousin in the eye & said, "So _that's_ why she's been acting secretive all those times you've stayed at the house with us. And she said you were helping her with her Zoology video for her final." She paused. "Oh, she was recieving help, alright, and you were _more_ than happy to give her a hand, weren't you, you chick magnet!" she snickered, while punching him lightly on his shoulder. Laughing nervously, Norman replied, "I hate how you know me so well, Clo." He sighed heavily. He always hated admitting that his big cousin was right, but _this _time he couldn't pick an argument with her, no matter how much it hurt.

Alex was preparing herself on telling her new beau that she was gonna break up with him. She didn't know how he was gonna take the news, let alone tell him she was planning an engagement party with W.O.O.H.P. staff & Jerry. The only thing that's keeping her from telling him the truth: the wonderful sex they had. She took in a deep breath & thought to herself, _"Alex, you've waited too damn long to screw this up. You've had your chance to give up your desires to another, but now the truth must come out. No matter how good it felt last night..."_ Norman appeared in the door with a lustful look in his eyes. "Ready for Round 2, baby?" Her heart racing, Alex was trying hard to resist her sexual desires. She wanted to come out & stop him in his tracks, but the more she thought about telling him the truth, the less she cared. She was on the verge of telling him when she suddenly felt his warm lips kiss her neck. Suddenly, they were both tearing each other's clothes off. In the heat of the moment, Alex traded places so she'd be on top. "You feel so damn good, baby." Norman moaned. She laughed nervously, while he put a few moves on her. As they had their way with one another, Clover suddenly burst in the door, with Sam, Britney, & Mandy following closely behind her.

No one vowed to speak up, so Sam volunteered. "Alex, Mandy's having a sleepover, so she, Brit, Clo & I are gonna head out & get a few things. Do you want anything, sweetie?" she asked. Moaning & breathing heavily, Alex replied, "N-Nooo, I'm good. _Really _good." "Alright, then we're leaving." Britney said, while laughing nervously. "Uh, girls, I think that's our cue." Mandy said. "Sam, while you & Brit go search for music, movies, & food, Clover & I need to head out to Mindy's & meet up with Dominique & Caitlin." All four women then headed out to prepare for the big night.

Whew! This chapter was really interesting (& long) for me to write. A lot has happened in the past 5 chapters. I'd like to thank Shadow009 for reading them...Means a lot! I'd love to know what you think of this story so far! I'm planning on making 2 very special **Scam/Sam** fans happy in the next few chapters, so Cresenta-Lark & Totally-Espionne...Stay tuned!

Alright...Gotta write next chapter! Remember to **leave **a comment!

Lotz Of Luv,

StoryMaker1991


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter # 7**

**Disclaimer:** _Totally Spies!™ _belongs to Marathon©

**Mandy's house - 9:30 P.M.**

Mandy, Britney, Clover, & Sam, along with Mindy, Dominique, & Caitlin were all seated in the living room watching _She Lived a Life, A Dangerous Life. _Sam had the pleasure of picking out the movie, though she didn't feel too happy about leaving Alex behind. Clover looked over at her friend. "What's wrong, Sammy? You ain't lookin' too happy." Sam tried to put on her happy face to show she was having herself a good time. "Clover, I think we should go. I'm not really in the mood for a slumber party." Shocked, Clover replied, "Sam! Why the hell do you wanna go home? I know...It's Dean, isn't it? He hasn't been around since your mom gave him the 'You'll never be good enough for my daughter' speech a month ago" "No, it's Alex. We're sitting here watching her favorite movie & she's not even here with us." Sam replied, now looking more depressed than ever. "Hello, that's because she's gettin' busy with Norman." Clover said. Mandy walked over to the 2 girls & sat in-between them. "Hey, Sam, what's the matter? Clover told me you were on board with this. Is everything alright?" she asked, looking shocked. Sam then started to cry. Britney, who happened to be sitting with Mindy jumped up, immediately running over to her. "Sam, honey you ready to go?" she asked. Sam looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm fine, Brit. You go ahead & get back to the movie."

Sam got up from the couch & walked upstairs to Mandy's big luxurious bedroom. She was very surprised at how clean she kept her room. On the walls were pictures of her family & friends. She even had pictures of Clover & herself hugging. Sam walked over to the vanity mirror, picking up a picture of the two girls who were once enemies & flipped it over to the back. There was a message on the back that caught her eye. The message read, "_Me & my girls, Sam, Alex, Britney, & Clover will be BFFL'S 4Ever. No one can take that away from us._" Sam, started to cry, soon after reading the message. She walked over to the bed & sat down. Something was very strange, & Sam was going to try all she could to get to the bottom of it.

Sitting on the bed, Sam carefully analyzed the photograph along with its message._"Why is Mandy acting so...nice? More importantly, Why in the hell did she write me, Clover, Brit, & Alex as her 'BFFL's?!"_ she thought. Then it came to her: Mandy was hatching up a plan to lure herself to their men! Dean was her first catch. She pretended as though she'd suffered through an emotional crisis (If you call dating a guy in less than a month, making him carry all of your luggage, & having him pay for everything on your shopping list a 'Date'), invited him over to her mansion to "Study", & made her move, she had sex with him. She called the police to create a rape claim, causing Sam to befriend her & feel sorry for her. Jessey easily fell for her rumor about Alex committing brutal crimes to animals. Such statements as cutting a pig in half with a machete, shooting a llama in the head while on a mission, or slitting a hamster's throat. Blaine was last on her list. She told him Clover worked an overnight job at Hooter's, which made her flirt with a lot of men, while sleeping with the boss to earn a higher raise.

Fuming with anger, Sam quickly ran downstairs to the living room. She peeked around the corner to see if anyone would notice her. When the coast was clear, she walked into the living room, pretending to act normal just as before. Clover looked over at Sam, who was wearing a mischevious smirk on her face. "I'm gonna head home. Clover, I need you NOW!" With that in mind, Clover immediately followed behind Sam, completely unaware of what just happened. When they arrived home, they were immetiately stopped by an excited Alex. "Wow Sammy! You're home early..." she suddenly stopped, looking at Sam, who was fuming with anger. "Sammy, what's wrong? Did something happen at the party?" she asked. Sam walked over to the door & slammed it shut so no one would eavesdrop in on their conversation. "You guys will never believe what I found while I was in Mandy's bedroom." she said. Confused, Alex asked, "Sammy, what could possibly be so obvious? Mandy has a lot of pics of herself, along with billion-dollar cars & stuff so she can gloat at us for _not_ having the finer things in life."

Clover joined in, "Yeah & besides, it's very rare on some occasions that you'd find _anything_ odd, especially on Mandy's standards." Annoyed, Sam stated, "We all know you're not a big Mandy fan, Clover. If you dispise her just as much as you say, then you wouldn't mind explaining _these_." she said, while pulling the pictures she discovered out her pocket. There, was the unexplained shock & guilt plastered on Clover's face. "Sam, You of all people should know that I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with that whore. Those pics _must_ be a mistake, You know." she explained, soon feeling embarrassed.

Woah...I wonder what'll happen next! Will Sam expose Clover? Is there any hope for a Sam/Tim Scam reunion?! How about Jessey & Alex? Things are about to take an unexpected turn...

Fasten ur seatbelts, everyone! This ride is gonna be wild! Stay tuned! Please share ur thoughts & ideas in ur comments! Thankz again to **Cresenta's-Lark **for reading my story! Means a lot, especially since we're both **Huge** fans of Totally Spies!™ & I enjoy the great creativity that was put into Sam's relationship with Tim Scam in _The True Mission_.

With ,

**StoryMaker1991**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye, Alex

**Disclaimer**: Totally Spies!™ belongs to me... *Sigh* Alright, it belongs to Marathon, Inc.© Hope everyone's happy, lol! P.S., If that were true, Clover & Mandy would _actually _get along with each other. Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

**W.O.O.H.P. Break Room - 8:00 A.M.**

Jerry was very busy preparing for Alex's going away celebration, which seemed to be very close due to the fact that she might have to give up the only job that meant so much to her (Being a spy). And she was going to be a big sister soon. He called Clover, Sam, Britney, & Jessey, along with Gabby & Stella the night before while Alex was working the night shift at the Mali-U Café. Clover & Britney were gathering all of their gifts together & they put them all on a table, which was installed right above where Jerry sits at his desk (G.L.A.D.I.S.'s old spot). Sam had called the Beverly Hills of Sweetie Bakery & ordered Alex's favorite cake - Quadruple-Fudge Chocolate with mini White-Chocolate pandas at the bottom. Clover had spent up to 4 weeks trying to make up for the last birthday she missed because of her quality time with Blaine, so she & Mandy each bought her 2 pair of shoes to make up for lost times. Britney brought her every piece of memorabilia, from she & Alex's favorite Singer/actor, T-Bone. Given the fact that they were both fond of his work & enjoyed talking about him a lot, she also got 2 tickets to his latest concert so they can go when she returned from her trip to England. Jessey got her 2 big scrapbooks, (one with many pictures of them from when they met & started dating, & the other one for photos taken from England) along with another surprise he wanted Jerry's help with.

After everyone finished with their jobs, Jerry called everyone into the office. "I'm very excited to let all of you know, that today is a very special day for all of us here. It's my pleasure to inform you..." He stopped, later his voice breaking, "...That Alex is leaving us all to embark on a new life in a place I'm indeed proud to call my home - England." Sam walked over to him, also crying. "Jerry, I know how hard this was for you. You don't have to put on a brave face. We're all gonna miss her just as much as you." Jerry looked at her, then burst into tears, clutching onto her. Clover walked over to them. "Uh, sorry to break-up the touching moment, but you might wanna cut it short. Alex's on her way up." That was everyone's cue. "Quick, everybody hide!" Sam whispered. Soon the entire room fell silent. Alex walked into the room, unable to see anything. "Sam? Clover? Jerry? Anybody here? What was so important that I had to rush down here?!" "Alright, I'll just drive back home so I can finish packing." Just when she was about to walk out the door, a light switched on. Caught off guard, Alex turned around. Nothing happened. Laughing, she stated, "Jerr, if this is another attempt to get me to pay W.O.O.H.P.'s electric bill, it ain't gonna happen." Jerry then appeared in the room, laughing. "No, I've already taken care of that, sweetheart. Why don't you follow me back here. I have a good feeling you're gonna love what we've prepared for you."

Alex followed behind Jerry into the break room. It was as big as the original W.O.O.H.P. office. Alex walked toward a door, which lead to the Inventory closet. Jerry had insisted that she hid there. She was surprised to see Jerry acting like his normal self, but she could definately tell something was off. Jerry quickly walked back to the break room. "Alright, I've got her hidden. Are you all prepared?" he asked. Sam gave him a thumbs up, to signal him that they were ready. Jerry contacted Alex. Alex became startled as she heard her X-Powder ring. The Caller ID read, "Mom&Dad". She answered the call, worried. "Hello." The voice from the other end was shaking, almost wih a panicked tone. "Honey, I'm here, but I can't seem to find where you are. Can you help me out?" it asked. Laughing, Alex replied, "Dad, I'm on the 2nd floor, near the break room. It's where you've met Jerry for the 1st time, you know on "Bring your Spy daughter to Work Day?". "Oh! That's right, sweetie." he said, laughing nervously. "I'll be up soon. Love you, baby!" "I love you, too!" Alex replied, tearing up. When she ended her call, her X-Powder rang again, this time, it being a text message. Alex opened it up to read, Everybody's ready. Come up, Jerry. She stepped out of the closet & headed to where the party was held.

Alex entered the room, switched on the light & turned around to hear, "SURPRISE!" Alex felt herself starting to tear up. In-between sobs, she replied, "Oh, my god! This is beautiful! You guys didn't have to do this for me, but I appreciate it so much!" Clover walked over to her, hugging her very tightly. "Aww, sweetie, We're just glad you're happy. And besides, you know we'll do anything for you!" With that in mind, Sam brought out the cake, singing "Happy Birthday" in a beautiful opera-like voice, which made Alex start crying even more because she loved Sam's singing. "Sammy, my birthday isn't until May." she replied. "Oh, I know honey, it's an early present." Sam said, laughing. "Speaking of presents, I've got a little something for you, Alex." Jerry said, walking over to where is gift was located in the same place Clover & Britney set their gifts. He used an Expandable Cable Bungee Belt to reach a big box with plenty of ribbons on it. Carrying the box, he said, "For all of your hard work, I hope you'll find this to your liking." Alex walked over to the box, & became startled when it suddenly moved. "Can someone let me outta here?! I'm chrostophobic!" a voice shouted. "Hey, I know that voice!" Britney happily shrieked. Alex took the top off the box & a man with red dreads, & wearing a black sweat suit jumped out of it, breathing heavily. "OMG! T-Bone?! Jerry, how-when-what?!" she stammered, too excited for words. Jerry took the time to explain. "Sam & Clover explained to me how much you enjoyed T-Bone's music & Clover knew his number & contacted him."

Alex ran over to Jerry, crying hysterically & hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much, Jerr! I don't know how else to thank you!" "Just saving the world on a daily basis is more than enough, honey." he said, still holding her close. Just then, Jessey walked into the room, holding a small box. Everyone else gathered around the room. Jerry began to speak. "Alexandra, I believe this young gentleman has a question he'd like to ask you." Jessey walked over to her, kneeling down on one knee. "Alexandra Marie Vasquez, Will you marry me?" Alex looked at him, tears continuously falling down her face. "YES! I'll marry you!" she shrieked, hugging her new fiancée. Jessey then took the 25-Carat Gold ring out of the box & slid it on her finger. In awe, Alex replied, "Oh, baby! It's beautiful!" Just as she was about to kiss him, her father entered the room. "Did I miss anything? Did he propose already?" he asked, hoping for the right answer. Laughing, Clover replied, "Yeah, Mr. V. Jess already popped the question. Late much?" Ignoring her comment, he walked over to his daughter, gazing at her new bling. "Wow, honey. This is lovely." he said, tearing up.

Britney handed her gift to Alex. "And for being my biggest inspiration, I give to you: Everything T-Bone related, along with 2 tickets to his new show, _Best to Da Bone_." Hugging Britney, Alex replied, "Thank you, Brit! I love it so much!" "Well, it's the least I can do, since I've been seen as a threat to you over the years." she responded, feeling hurt. Alex took Britney's hand & walked over to the sofa, where they sat down together. "Britney, do you still feel that I'm _still _jealous of you? Look, I know I haven't been exactly pleasant to you over the years, but a lot had changed for the both of us. It meant _so much _to me when you told me that _I _taught you everything I know. I took you as a threat because you had the same exact interests as Sammy & Clover & they took a liking to you, which made me feel left out." Britney held her head down, crying. "You thought I was going to replace you, & believe me, I would not want to tear apart such a wonderful bond." Alex took Britney's chin in her hand & brought it up. "Honey, you didn't ruin our bond, okay? You made it stronger." she said. "Besides, _I _was the one acting like a bitch when you came along, by putting you down for being..." she stopped. "For being what? Perfect? You see, that's the thing. I'm _not _perfect, Alex. I'm just like _everyone else _here in Beverly Hills. Like Clover, I obsess over boys & fashion, like Sam, I too can be a little naïve, but I also got a lot of book smarts, & like you, I'm very clumsy as well as athletic. I just don't know as much karate as you do." Britney said. "If it weren't for Jerry, I wouldn't have met all of you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." she said. Alex realized what Britney was saying & gave her a hug. "Tell you what, I'll try to talk my mom into taking an early trip home & we can hang out & go to the show, okay?"

**Two months later, At the spies' villa - 2:00 P.M.  
**  
Sam lay in her bed, thinking about **_him_**. It hadn't even been a month since their last encounter, & no matter how hard she tried, he just couldn't seem to knock him out of her mind. Her mind raced thinking back to when Tim broke off the engagement.

**Flashback - W.O.O.H.P. Ballroom June 12, 2008**

Everything was perfect. Sam & her new fiancée, Tim Scam were surrounded by guests. Jerry was the most excited as well as their friends & family. "I'd love to congratulate Samantha Simpson & Tim Scam for finally getting engaged. God knows how long I've been waiting for this day." he replied. Dean walks into the room, unannounced, telling Sam he was such a jerk for leaving her. Tim Scam lunges at him, telling him to leave. "I don't think you were invited here." he says. "Honey, let it go, he's just a friend. Besides, he very good here. Jerry values his work ethic." Sam says, wishing she should've kept her damn mouth shut. "He doesn't have the _skills _or brains to even be considered as a 'Good agent', Sam." Tim smirks. "I've been working here since he was a little toddler." Sam becomes outraged by this jealousy. She screams, "He's better than you & he's not as evil & mean-spirited as you!" Tim becomes pissed, shouting back, "Well if that's how you feel, then you should marry him then!..."

"Sam? Sam?!" Clover shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Uh...Clover. Sorry. I was thinking about Scam." "You can't be serious! Are you thinking about marrying that criminal?! After all he's put us through?! she screamed, her face in rage. Sam knew Clover was right, she hasn't been herself since Alex left for England & the divorce from Dean & she knew exactly why. And she couldn't keep her feelings for Tim Scam a secret for long...


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Ugh! I don't have to do this _again_, do I? *Sigh* Fine...I'll do it. _Totally Spies!™ _belongs to Marathon, Inc.©

**At the spies' villa, Sam's Room - 3:45 P.M.**

Sam sat at her desk staring at her photo album, which was loaded with tons of pictures of herself, Clover, Alex, & Britney hanging out at The Groove, Mali-U Café, or a W.O.O.H.P. picnick. As she flipped through the pages, a fimiliar photo fell out into her lap. She picked it up, remembering when & where it was taken. It was 6 years ago at the Lewis Family Reunion, where she met Tim Scam for the 1st time. Mrs. Lewis introduced him as her Great-grandson. Clover & Alex also met Jessey & Blaine, who were former agents. "_Why the hell did I ever leave you, Tim Scam? We were the best thing that happened to one another & just like that I threw it all away, only to be alone with a broken heart_." she thought to herself, almost out loud. Clover walked in the room, noticing Sam looking at the picture & scowled, "Sam, I know you're _still _not looking at that photo album, If you miss Alex so much, why don't you call her?" Sam turned around in her chair. She did miss her best friend, even though it's been 2 months since she & Jessey left for England to help Carmen take care of her newborn twin sisters, Selena & Helena.

"I do miss her...a lot, Clover. It's just not the same without her being here trying to get us all to do some crazy ass workout routine, or put us all on some sort of crazy health kick." she stated, laughing. Clover walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sammy, I miss her, too. Like when I catch her searching through my clothes, while trying to sneak one of my cashmere sweaters out my room without me knowing it, or making me watch _The Brady Bunch Go to Beverly Hills _& the_ T-Bone Video Countdown _every year on his birthday." she said. She then took a look down at Sam's lap, immediately taking a step back & screaming in disgust. "So _that's _why you've been locked up in this room for 3 days? You're thinking about **_him_**?! Sam knew she was busted, & there was _no way _of trying to explain herself out of _this _one. Pretending as if she didn't know what Clover was talking about, she asked, "Who, Dean?" An agitated Clover glared at her & sarcastically said, "No, Brad Pitt. You're thinking about letting Tim Scam back in your life again, _aren't _you?"

There was a moment of silence until Sam's phone rang. While shooting a pissed face at her, Clover smirked, "Well, I wonder who _that _could be?" Hoping it was Scam, Sam blushed, forcing herself to lie, "It's probably Dean calling to ask me to get back together with him. He must've lost his _damn _mind if he thinks I'm gonna come crawling back & be all vulnerable to him. Deluded, much?!" Clover, having been in Italy with Blaine celebrating their 4th anniversary as an engaged couple, tried to take in Sam's sudden rage against Dean. "Uh, Sam, did you file for a-a...divorce? What happened?" Crying, Sam snapped, "That damn _whore _happened, Clover!" Clover gasped, shocked by her friend's use of words. "Let me guess, Mandy? Ugh! Figures. Knowing her, she'd spread 'em for _anybody_. First, Tim, then, Jessey-" Sam interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! back up, Clover. Did you say Tim, as in _my _Tim?" Sam asked, now ready to head over to Mandy's house & beat the living shit out of her.

Realizing she made a mistake, Clover got up from Sam's bed & quickly ran out of the room. Sam picked up the phone & called Mandy. The call went to voicemail. Pissed, she left a very rude message to make sure Mandy didn't mistake it for being Clover. "_Listen, you two-timing skank! If & when I find out you slept with my man, you better hope I don't find you. Trust me, you are not gonna be at Mali-U any longer & I'll be damned if you do. Everyone will know just how much of a bitch you really are_!"

**Sam's Room - 8:30 P.M.  
**  
Sam was absolutely disgusted at Mandy's willingness to sleep with anybody's man, let alone her best friends' fiancees or her ex-fiancee for that matter. Fuming with rage, she struggled to fall asleep. Just when she drifted off to sleep, she was suddenly awaken to the ring of her phone. "Hello." she replied. "Hey, sweetie. You awake?" the other voice asked. Soon Sam's anger changed into pure happiness. "I thought I recognized your sexy voice, Tim Scam." she replied, seductively. "I wanna come see you, Sam. I haven't seen your beautiful face...or your body in a long time." he replied, giving her the impression that he was ready to make love to her. Blushing, Sam said, "You are _so _naughty, baby. I won't be going to sleep anytime soon." "Good. Open the window." Shocked, she jumped off her bed & walked over to unlock the window, letting him climb inside. "How long have you been out here?" she asked. Smirking, Tim said, "My God, Sam. As long as we've been together, you'd realize by _now _that I'll wait to be with you, always, even of that means getting past..._Clover_."

Sam looked him in the eye & said, "I've _never _stopped loving you. You know that?" Tim looked at her with a look of lust. "Then why don't you _show _me that you still love me." Sam kissed him on his chest. Tim then picked her up & walked to the bed. He observed her body, locking its form in his mind. Seeing that she wore nothing but a bathrobe, he took this as an opportunity to get her in the shower. Sam ran out the room, heading straight to the bathroom. She threw her bathrobe on the hanger behind the door, clapping her hands together to switch on the shower. She stepped inside, unpinning her hair, letting it fall down to her waist. "Come here, baby," she said. Tim then took off his T-shirt, revealing his ripped abs, making Sam's mouth water uncontrollably. While Tim finished undressing, she reached out & turned on the stereo system, which played a _very _sexually-explicit song. Scam then joined her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close so that their bodies met. Sam pulled him closer, kissing him on his neck & then on his lips. "_I love the way he feels, it's almost unreal_." she thought.

Moaning, Sam ran her hands down his muscular form repeatedly. She then kissed him, making him moan in satisfaction. "Damn, I missed you. You have no idea how much I've _wanted _you right now." she said, repeatedly kissing him on the chest & pushing him against the glass door. Scam pulled out a sex toy (It's Clover's, but he stole it out her room on the night they celebrated their engagement)! rubbing it against her waist. Sam gasped, moaning the words, "I love you, Scam." Kissing her, he replied, "Samantha, I love you, too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life & I _won't _stop until-" He was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sam, I'm back from Blaine's house. Sam, where are you?! You're not at Mandy's house are you? Look, I was kidding about the whole 'Mandy sleeping with Tim' thing." Clover said. Opening the door, a look of pure shock mixed with disgust spread across her face as she looked into the bathroom a little more. Speechless, Clover then slammed the door shut. "_Was that Sam in the shower with...No, it __**can't **__be_!" she thought to herself, almost throwing up in her mouth. Hesitating to leave them be, Clover opened the door again, only to see her best friend _kissing _the man that was still known as W.O.O.H.P.'s most _dangerous _criminal. Well, at least that's what she _believed _in her mind.

Clover walked down the hallway, heading to her room. She wanted to call Alex immediately & tell her what she'd just witnessed, but then she knew that she'd receive the 'You should give Scam a chance. He's a changed man, Clover.' speech. And God _knows _she didn't wanna hear Alex _defending _him. Otherwise, it'll turn into a big argument just as always. To avoid the confrontation, she called Gabby to ask for some advice about her daughter's taste in men. She picked up the phone, dialing the number to Sam's house. After a few rings, someone answered on the other end. "Hello, Simpson Residence, this is Gabriella speaking." "Hi, Mrs. Simpson! It's Clover. Can I talk to you about something?" Gabby's tone of voice suddenly switched from perky to concerned. "Clover, is Sam alright? She didn't get hurt, did she?" Clover replied, "No, it's nothing like that, Mrs. S. Sammy's fine. Listen, you've heard about...Tim Scam, right?" Gabby sighed, "Mmm-Hmm. He used to work for Jerry. Oh, my God! Sam's back together with him?! I have to get the wedding planner on the phone right awy! My baby's getting married!" she happily cheered. Clover, now confused screamed, "Hold up, Mrs. S. Wedding planner?! It hasn't even been 2 months since Sam got a divorce from Dean &-..." Soon, it all began to make sense. "_This is what she's been waiting on...Mrs. S wants Sammy to remarry...Tim Scam_!" she thought. Clover took a moment to adjust this thought in her mind & later responded, "Mrs. S, if you don't mind me asking, What _exactly _was it about Dean that made you believe he wasn't good enough for Sam?" "Oh, Clover honey, there's_ a lot _of things I can tell you I hated about that _jackass_, but the one thing I can easily narrow them down to would be _Mandy_." she snapped, with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Clover felt a chill shoot down her spine. "Mandy?" "Yes, Sam didn't even know how long his affair with that-that slut lasted & he had the _nerve _to lie to her, telling her that it never happened, when she caught them in bed together in _her _house. I swear, that girl does more bed-hopping than Lindsay Lohan at a gay club." she said. Clover laughed at her statement about Mandy. She then spoke, "Mrs. S, you _really _approve of Scam, huh?" "Yes, Clover I do. He's a _very _nice man & I see how _happy _he makes her feel. It's been a _long _time since she's been happy. I just don't want to see her get hurt again, you know? You & Alex make sure that doesn't happen, okay?" Gabby asked. "Oh sure thing, Mrs. S. Talk to you, later." Clover said.

**Sam's Room - 11:30 P.M.**

Sam & Scam were buried under the sheets, making passionate love to each other. Sam moaned as he kissed her neck & worked his way down her body. Sam gasped, running her hands down his back. "Tim-oh...mmm. That's it, don't stop!" she she moaned. Seeing that she was satisfied, he asked her, "You like that baby?" "Oh yeah. Go deeper. That's it-oh...oh-baby-yes!" she moaned. Sam looked at him with satisfaction on her face. "You were _amazing_." she said. Scam smirked, "You keep in mind I'm the _only _man who _knows _how to keep his woman satisfied." Smirking, Sam teased, "Tim, You're not the _only _man. There's Blaine, Jason, David & Jess." Scam raised an eyebrow. "Sam, You _didn't_! Your ex-boyfriend _and _your best friends' fiancees?!" Sam teased, "Oh, yeah. You're Guy #5."

Scam shot her a disgusted look, replying, "Wow, & I thought _Clover _was the man-crazy one." Laughing, Sam said, "I never realized how _sexy _you are when you're gullible." Scam blushed, turning away from her so she didn't notice. "Did I see a blush? Tim Scam, as long as I've known you, you've _never _blushed." she laughed. He then flipped her over & made love to her for the rest of the night.

_Sam on rekindling her relationship with Scam...  
_  
I know Clover was totally against me getting back together with Tim, but I love him & I just couldn't stop thinking about him. With his tight abs...Sexy smirk...& the sex is just wonderful. I think I wanna think about our wedding. I'm wondering what type of dress I should shop for. Carmen would be a great wedding planner as to helping me with the decorations & dress. (Clover walks in) "Uh, Sam, What's this I hear about a wedding? "Oh, I was talking about having my mom & Mrs. V help me & the others plan a wedding for you & Blaine! (_Laughs nervously_). What? A little white lie doesn't hurt.

To my biggest fan, **Cresenta's-Lark**,

I can definately say I've brought Sammy's inner-freak out in this chapter, LOL! Oh, And if you thought Clover was still holdin' a grudge against Scam, she may eventually have a change of heart after talking to Gabby. Sam's no longer a part of Dean's life...maybe. Oh, but Scam won't let that happen...Or will he? His jealousy side's kinda sexy, so I'll try to make him as psycho as possible next chap.

I hope u enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! I'd love to read ur thoughts!

Until next time,

**StoryMaker1991**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion Pt 2

Hi all! Alrighty then, First things first: I'd love to thank everyone who faved my _Totally Spies!™ _Versailles collages! I got the idea of using the pictures of the girls (or should I say, women, lol!) wearing the dresses from the Season 6 finale, _So Totally Versailles! _I'd also love to thank **Totally-Espionne** &** Cresenta's-Lark** for adding my Sam collage to their faves! Again, thank u sooooo much! *Grabs Academy award & blows kisses to fans* Sappy, much?

**Disclaimer: **Here goes nothin'..._I _own _Totally Spies!™_ No...not really, it belongs to Marathon, Inc.© Blaine _should've _appeared in Season 6! *Smirks* & Tim Scam. Oh, & how about letting Alex _finally_ get herself a man?! Wishful thinking, much? Okay, I'm done...m_aybe_.

**Mali-U - 8:00 A.M.**

Clover & Britney were walking the crowded halls of Mali-U. Clover, who's usually in the happiest, lovesick shopaholic mood, was now worried about her best friend, Sam. It's been almost a week since she's been in school & she was sure _he _had something to do with her absence. Britney stopped walking, looking at Clover with a worried expression on her face. "Clover, have you heard from Sam lately? I haven't seen her since I left for Hong Kong to attend my grandmother's funeral." Clover then shot a look at Britney, screaming, "Britney, if I _knew _where Sam was, don't you think I'd know by _now_?! I'll bet it's that _damn _Tim Scam keeping her from coming & all of her professors are lookin' at me, expecting me to gather up all of her missing assignments, when _she's _usually the one who _never _lets herself get far behind in her work. And to top it off, do you know the _last_ time she's been on a single mission with us? Since _before_ Alex's party!" Britney put a hand on Clover's shoulder, replying "Clover, I think you're just overwhelmed with the whole 'Sam/Tim Scam' reunion thing, & now that they're back together-" Clover interrupted her, now raising an eyebrow & screaming in rage. "Excuse me?! What the **_hell _**do you mean 'Back together?' How _long _have you known about this, huh?!" she snapped. Britney took two steps back, trying to avoid any further confrontations. "Hello! Silent treatment, much? I'm calling her RIGHT NOW to put an end to this!" Clover pulled out her X-Powder to call Sam, when she suddenly stopped. "_What if they're __**still **__having sex? I know she wasn't too thrilled when I called her from Blaine's house last night."_ she thought. "Well, I might as well call to check up on her, just to see if she's alright."

**Spies' Villa - 8:45 A.M.**

Scam & Sam were still asleep, his muscular arms were wrapped around her slim body, while her head rested on his chest. Scam quietly got up from the bed & headed downstairs to the kitchen, to prepare a lovely breakfast for his fiancée. He remembered the last time he cooked for her...

**_Flashback - 6 years ago - Spies' Villa_**

Sam walks downstairs & peeks at her new fiancée. She walks into the kitchen quietly, while staring his muscular body down. Without realizing it, she trips over her long bathrobe, therefore falling face-first onto the floor. Scam abruptly turns around, smirking a little while holding back the urge to burst out laughing. Sam quickly gets up, trying to brush off her embarrassment. "_I'm so damn awkward! Maybe I should run upstairs & change into something sexual to knock his mind off this incident. It NEVER fails."_ she thinks to herself. She heads upstairs to change into the black silk dress he loved so much. Her hair is pulled into a bun, leaving 2 strands to flow effortlessly on each side. She walks downstairs, only to stop when she comes in contact with a sweet aroma of Cinnamon Brown-Sugar pancakes, Maple Syrup flavored sausage & her favorite, Orange Juice. _"This is beautiful..." _she thinks to herself. Sam walks further downstairs, alarmed in shock as she suddenly felt herself being picked up in his arms. Smirking, Scam responds, "Mmmm, You should _know _not to wear something sooo..._hot, _Samantha Scam". Sam smirks, "_You _should know not to drool like a horny dog ready to take advantage of his mate, Tim Scam." "Oh, really? Why _doesn't _that surprise me?" he asks, grabbing her by her waist & pulling her close to him...

**_Present..._**

"Hey, baby. Daydreamin' about me again?" Sam asked. Scam turned around, smiling. "I thought I heard you up." he said. Sam walked over to him, kissing him on his neck. "I haven't gotten in the shower, yet. You ready for another round? I got 45 minutes 'til my next class, so that gives me enough time to do _this..._" she said seductively, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, unvieling his chisled, ripped chest. She kissed his chest, making him moan in satisfaction. Within a matter of seconds, Scam picked her up, running straight to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut & lifted her up, pinning her against the wall, while kissing her, making her moan. "Tim, I don't have that much time-mmm." Walking over to the bed, he began to slowly untie the silk straps of her dress, letting them fall from her shoulders. He slowly laid her down on the bed & continued undressing her. "But you _said_ you had 45 minutes _until _your next class, & I'm gonna make sure it's the _best_ 45 minutes you've _ever_ had." Scam was already undressed. Sam tried to stop him in his tracks, but he was already on top & inside of her. "Mmmm...ohh, Scam! "I _love _it when you scream my name." he moaned, kissing her even more, making it even harder for her to resist him. "You canbe late for _one_ more day, can't ya?" he asked. Sam couldn't hold back her desire for him anymore. She threw herself at him & gave into his love. Within a matter of minutes, she was moaning in pleasure & twisting in-between the sheets. "C-Clover's gonna be pissed at me if I'm late _again_." Sam said in-between breaths & him thrusting in & out of her. Soon the phone rang. Sam attempted to reach it, but she was suddenly pulled into his arms by force. After about 3 rings, the call eventually went to voicemail. While kissing her, Scam kissed her even more, making her want him even more. "Tim, I gotta call Clover-ahh!" she protested between breaths & moans. Her X-Powder rang. Now irritated, Scam jumped off of the bed to answer it, ready to give Clover a piece of his mind.

Scam looked at the caller ID. "_Dammit! I'm so tired of her interrupting us. Maybe she'll __**finally **__catch the hint & hopefully __**leave **__us alone."_ he thought, not wanting to hear the annoying ass blonde ramble on about him being the reason Sam was absent from Mali-U for _almost _2 weeks. Hesitating, he opened up the X-Powder. Clover's face showed up on the screen. "Sam, where the hell-Oh HELL no! What the _hell _are you doing answering Sammy's calls, you **_convict_**?! You're not allowing her to answer her calls now?! Oh, I should've _known _you were gonna be trouble the _minute _she let your ass back in her life! Let me talk to her!" she screeched, with tears falling down her face. Smirking, Scam replied, "Well, hello to you, too. And Sammy's tied up at the moment. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish what we started _without _you interfering with us. Got that?" he said, immediately hanging up on her. He turned around, only to find Sam looking worried. "She didn't sound too happy. Maybe I should call her." she said, later feeling guilty. Scam stopped her, grabbing her wrist, & pulling her close to him. "I don't think she'll be bothering us for a _long_ time." Sam hated to ignore her friend, but she hated _not_ being with her soon-to-be fiancee even more. Sam kissed him passionately & pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed ontop of him & began to kiss him seductively, ripping the remaining sets of his clothes off. From then on, they were making passionate love to one another all morning long without a care in the world.

**At W.O.O.H.P. - 3:00 P.M.**

Clover, Sam, & Alex were all seated on the red loveseat in the office. The women were chatting happily as Alex gave them a summary of her & Jessey's vacation in England. She had plenty of pictures of them on various landmarks, along with pics of her baby sisters. She pulled out a big bag with the letters GMOE (Great Mall of England) printed on it. She'd bought Sam a new pair of European-Vouge stilettos & Clover some Yves Mont Blanc bath sets. After they finished chatting, they were soon greeted by Jerry. "Hello, spies! Alex, let me be the first to thank you for the gift I got from you. I really appriciate it loads!" he said, pulling out a case full of assorted ties & pins to match. "Sure thing, Jerr. You know I couldn't forget about you after the killer party you all put together for me." she said, crying. Jerry couldn't help but tear up, knowing how much Alex _really_ cared about him. Sam looked at him, trying not to laugh, but she _knew _he was excited about Alex being back where she belonged. "Jerr, do you have another mission for us? You've had us sitting here for a half-hour!" Clover stated, sounding annoyed. Snapping out of his trance, Jerry repled, "Oh, yes. Girls, I'm afraid I have some terrifying news." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Britney's..." He paused, turning away from them. "..._dead_. "What?!" the women exclaimed, their voices filled with shock & disbelief. Clover then stood up from the sofa, walking over to the desk. Crying, she angrily asked, "Jerry, how did this happen? Where was she when you last had contact with her?" Jerry walked over to the sofa, kneeling on his knees & proceeded to explain. "The last time I spoke to her was..." Soon, he started to sob uncontrollably. "I talked to her 3 weeks ago & she was at the mall buying Alex & herself new outfits for T-Bone's concert. She'd flown back to Hong Kong for her family reunion. She would've been here last weekend, but the pilot lost control of the plane & couldn't land properly, therefore causing it to crash, immediately killing her."

There was a long period of silence as everyone cried uncontrollably, reflecting on all of the times they've shared with their long-time friend, Britney Wong. Alex felt her heart sink as Jerry's words echoed in her mind: "_Britney's...dead._" She started to cry uncontrollably, grasping onto Jerry for comfort. He pulled her close to him, embracing in a hug. "All these years, I've wasted being _jealous_ of her, assuming she was replacing me here & I never gave her a chance. I start to _finally_ build a friendship with her & she just _leaves_ me?! We _need _her, Jerr! I _know_ I haven't been a good sport towards her over the years, but I didn't mean _any_ of the things I said about her aiming to replace me or being perfect. Where is she?!" she asked in-between sobs. Still hugging her, Jerry responded, "Her body was brought here at the W.O.O.H.P. BEL (Body Examining Lab). It's located on the 5th floor, just above the W.O.O.H.P. Prison Facilities. You'll need these." he said, while handing them a bag full of Medical Examiner uniforms. They changed into the uniforms & headed to the elavator just outside of the office.

**W.O.O.H.P. Body Examining Lab - 8:45 P.M.**

After making their way from the elavator, the spies managed to shuffle themselves into the lab to view the damage that was done to their friend. Only half of her body was covered with a sheet, showing her neck up. The content of the injuries were almost too unbearable to view. Sam pulled out her X-Ray Inside Lens Camera & began to take pictures of the body. Shaking, she suddenly dropped the gadget, running out of the room crying. Jerry then entered the room to check on Alex & Clover. "She's shaken up over the whole thing. You'll have to give her some time." he said. Alex was standing against the wall, looking very pale. Clover immediately rushed over to comfort her. Soon, she felt herself collapse into Alex's arms & they were both crying, unable to stay calm. After Sam took a minute to calm down, she walked back into the room to talk to Alex while Clover went outside to catch Jerry for a lift back home. Sam sat down next to Alex & wrapped her arms around her. "Alex, how are you holdin' up?" "I can't believe this...she's _gone_ & I _can't _take back _anything _I said about her, even if I _wanted _to. If I would've been more civil with her, _none _of this would've happened! This _is _my fault, Sammy, I took all of my jealousy out on her all because my fear of being _replaced_ by her!" she screamed, crying.

Sam took her hand & pulled Alex's head towards her shoulder. Crying, she looked at her friend & said, "You don't _know _that your fear of being replaced actually killed her, Alex. Okay, sure she might've had a few good skills, but she ain't got _nothin' _on you, honey. Clover & I _loved _having her around on missions, but she can't _ever _take your place, okay?" Alex looked at Sam & said, "Well, I've always felt that way, Sam. It's just when she was around, I felt, you know...like a useless screw up, & I wasn't gonna just stand around & mess things up even more. _That's_ why I stayed away from W.O.O.H.P. for so long." she explained. Sam looked at Alex with shock & understanding. "Honey, I _never_ thought you were thinking about _leaving _the team. Look, I know how hard it was for you to adjust to having someone new join us, but always remember our motto: Spy Friends 4Ever! I promise you, Alex, NO one is gonna change that, even if they _tried_ to." she assured her. Soon, Alex hugged Sam & said, "Sammy, I don't know _how_ you do it, but you never fail to make me feel better every time I'm down." she replied, still crying. Sam got up from the floor & helped Alex as well. "And that'll never change, honey. Now dry those tears. Brit wouldn't want us to be depressed. Let's go home. Clover's probably worried." she said. Soon, both women left to go drive home.

**_Meanwhile at the Villa...`_**

Scam was in the living room watching _Passion Hospital_ when he was suddenly startled by a loud pound on the door. He headed to the kitchen to grab a baseball bat when Clover suddenly walked out of her room to stop him. "What're you doing?!" she screamed. Smirking, Scam replied, "Oh, I'm just getting rid of a _pest_, Clover. There's _nothing _for you to worry about." Clover raised an eyebrow. "Oh, a pest? Scam, _that's _what you said last time when you got into a big confrontation with David. C'mon you're not _that_ sly. What's the bat _really_ for?" she asked. Scam walked over to the couch & sat down. "Well, since you _have _to know, Dean called here leaving a lot of messages for Sam saying he was sorry for the way he'd treated her lately. You know that was a bunch of _bull_ because I just found out soon _after _Sam divorced his sorry ass, he immediately married that girl with the nasally voice." Clover shot a surprised look at him asking, "You _knew_ about the divorce? I thought you were away on a business trip." "I was away. 2 weeks after it was finalized, she called me, crying & telling me I was right the whole time & she wished she would've listened to me. That's probably why she was so hesitant about telling you about our engagement. Look, I know we're _enemies _& all-..." "Scam, we're _not_ enemies. We're..._friends_. And besides, I was just holdin' all that 'criminal' stuff against you just to get under Sammy's skin. I know how much she _hates _that." she said, laughing.

Scam looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Clover, since no one's here, I've picked up a few bridesmaids dresses with Carmen for you & Alex. He got up from the couch to go into the hall closet & get them. A minute later, he walked back into the living room with two dresses. Clover looked up, seeing the dresses & felt her eyes feeling up with tears. "Whaddya think?" he asked. Unable to speak, she responded, "They're..._beautiful_! I can't _believe _you did this, Scam! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you!" Scam hugged her, saying, "Come to our wedding, _please_? Sam would _hate _it if you didn't show up, sweetie. She loves you to death & you & Alex are like sisters to her, along with Britney." Clover started crying even more at the sound of her name. "What's wrong, honey? Did something happen at W.O.O.H.P.?" he asked. "Yeah. Britney died in a tragic plane crash. We just left the W.O.O.H.P. Body Examining Lab after looking at her." she said. "That must've been hard on Alex, you know, despite her jealousy." Scam stated. Clover looked at him & said, "Well, that changed a long time ago. She was looking forward to going to the T-bone concert with her, but I guess she & Jess will have to go with each other."

Sam & Alex entered the house. "Uh, honey, what's _he_ doing on our doorstep?" Sam asked. Soon, Dean walked into the house, staring her down. "You know you look _sexy _in that uniform, baby." he said, trying to flirt with her. Without realizing it, she blushed at his sudden compliment. Scam jumped up from the couch & ran over to Sam, wrapping his arms around her. Smirking, he said, "_Really _Dean, You _honestly _think dry compliments & flirtatious gestures are gonna give you an all access pass to _my _Sammy's heart? Sorry, but you've lost your shot with her & there's no chance in _hell_ she's running back to your ass after all the shit you've put her through. Do yourself a favor & hit the bricks, kid." Unphased by the insult, Dean snapped, "Oh, & I suggest _you _know just how to treat Sam, is _that _right? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Big Shot, You may think you won this battle, but I've got up to _5 _years of experience at W.O.O.H.P., something _you _will never live up to."

Scam's face formed a "Sad" expression. "Oh, I feel _sooo _defeated! How will I _ever _live up to 5 years of _wasted _experience? While you were "working" there, all _you've _done was sit around talking to the employees asking them to make Jerry give you more vacation time while Sam, Alex, & Clover work their _asses _off saving the world from villians on a _daily _basis! Listen, Dean, why don't you go back to your little _slut _of a wife, or have you cheated on _her_, too?" he barked. I've worked for W.O.O.H.P. for almost 30 years. I _highly _doubt the_ 5 years _you're very proud of can _match _up to _30 years_ of experience." Dean just stood there, speechless. "What's the matter, Dean? Cat got your tongue?" Clover asked, pissing him off even more.

Dean walked over to Sam, who was smirking at him. "You know you look _sexy_ when you're in defeat, baby." "Oooooh, you just got OWNED!" Clover & Alex said in unison. Scam looked Dean in the eye & said, "This conversation is over. Oh, & before I forget, if you _think _you're gonna crash our wedding, ya might wanna think twice." he said. With that, Dean shuffled his way out the door with his head lowered in shame. Sam walked behind him. "Dean, wait! There's something I have to give you." She then jumped into his arms & kissed him. "I want you to _remember _this moment, baby. Oh, & _this_." She then punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. "_That's _for cheating on me, you arrogant, egotistic, selfish son of a bitch! By the way, your wife called, & she wants a _divorce_. My mother was right. You were _never _good at relationships, which makes me think back to why I _ever _got involved with you, but while I'm at it, let me tell you something, _Dean. _You may think you were good enough for me, but you will _never _be as good as Scam. He's been so damn good to me. He's even _better _than youin the bedroom." she bragged. Dean, still in shock from being punched in the face, replied, "I love you, Sam. I _never_ meant to hurt you, baby. Please give me another chance. I'll never cheat again!" Sam looked at him & she couldn't help but laugh at this man's pathetic attempt to plead for her forgiveness. Laughing, she said, "I'll never take you back, no matter _how_ much you beg. Take your fake ass apologies & stay out of my life! Got that?! Now, GO!" Dean got up from the ground & left.

**_One week later..._**

Sam, Clover, & Alex were preparing for the homecoming celebration for Britney. Everyone had very heavy hearts. Clover & Alex walked outside to talk. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked. "Well, I would be alright if I wasn't feeling crappy. I can't believe I'll be burying my best friend. I was just getting along with her & she's not here! I'm not going." Alex said. Clover gasped, looking at her. "But Alex, you have to go! I know you feel guilty about what happened, but blaming yourself for Brit's death shouldn't keep you from going to the service."

"My death? What are you talking about, Clover?" a soft, sweet voice asked. Alex & Clover turned around in shock, unable to speak. "How-but you-Jerr-." Now, fuming woth anger, the women stormed back inside the house. Sam was in Clover's room fixing her hair, when she heard the door slam shut & the voices of her two friends, making her worry. "What's wrong, guys?" she asked. Jerry suddenly appeared in the doorway, immediately feeling uneasy. "Hello, girls, nice to-..." Clover marched over to him, screaming, "Don't you DARE try to talk sweet to us, Jerry! How long were you planning on this little joke, huh?!" Jerry lowered his head down in shame & proceeded to explain. "Britney & I planned to fake her death. Seeing that Sam said that Alex was easy to fool, we decided to conjure up a plan, which would have you thinking she was dead, therefore, you had to plan a _fake _funeral service!" he said, laughing. Confused, Sam looked at Jerry & asked, "So, you were fooling us the whole time?!" "Yes." he said, laughing.

**_One year later..._**

All 3 couples are happily married...well, _almost_. Alex & Jessey decided to stay engaged until they were officilly ready to wed. As for Clover & Blaine, they broke up..._again_. Blaine remained unfaithful, causing her to call off their wedding. Sam & Scam are married with twins Chelsey & Khelsey. After learning about Mandy, Sam & Clover forced her to donate her designer clothes to Mali-U charity drive. Norman & Alex are still friends. Muffy was mentally beaten by Sam soon after her attempt to crash her wedding. It wasn't long until she drugged Scam & forced him to sleep with her...

Yay! I finally finished the chapter! I wanted to make this last chappie as drama-filled as possible.

To **Cresenta's-Lark**,

I tried to finish this story as fast as I possibly could, lol! You'll be happy to know Scam set Dean straight. I was trying to think of the name of the eppie where Sam was singing in the shower (very poorly). Her voice was recorded, thanx to Clover, "Planet of the Hunks" This is another fave of mine. Did u get a chance to watch the movie? Anywayz, can't wait to read what u think!

Much ,

**StoryMaker1991**


End file.
